Submarine
by xOikawaii
Summary: "—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya y tenga sexo contigo? —... ¿Si te digo que si disminuiría la posibilidad de que quieras?"


Hey! Hace mucho que tenia ganas de escribir Lemon KuroKen. Pero hasta apenas pude lograr hacerlo, btw también en este fic hay algunas ¿referencias? O escenas, que saque de una película llamada " ** _Submarine_** ". En fin, solo comento esto por si tenían el pendiente (?)

También les recomiendo mucho escuchar " ** _Stuck on the Puzzle_** " de **_Alex Turner._** Mientras leen esto, es el Soundtrack de la peli que les mencioné antes.

 _Haikyuu **NO** me pertenece._

* * *

La mente de Kenma estaba casi en blanco en estos momentos.

Sinceramente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kuroo, en sus labios en lo suaves que eran y lo bien que se sentía cuando lo besaba, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

El mayor comenzó a deslizar hacia arriba la camiseta de su novio con la intensión de quitársela para atraerlo aun mas hacia si y comenzar a descender dejando varios besos desde su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus clavículas, un pequeño cosquilleo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Kenma cuando sintió las manos frías de Kuroo colarse por debajo de sus pantalones y sus bóxers

Y antes de perderse por completo ante esa sensación una pregunta se desplazo por la mente del mas bajo

¿como era que había llegado a esta situación?

 **Una semana antes**

A Kenma le gustaba ver a Kuroo nervioso.

En situaciones concretas, justo como esta. Porque tampoco es que Kuroo se pusiera nervioso tan seguido. Aún así, el pequeño armador simplemente no podía evitar sentir un poco de placer culpable al ver a su novio ponerse nervioso, más aún, cuando el era la causa de su nerviosismo.

—Ah, sí, quería mencionarte que... Aparentemente Bokuto se armo de suficiente valor para por fin invitar a salir a Akaashi y, ehh.. - comenzó hablando empezando a ponerse inevitablemente nervioso —.. Es muy probable que el jueves por la tarde me deje el departamento solo para mí unas horas..

Kenma le miraba con atención desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Estaban haciendo video llamada por Skype como casi todas las noches desde que Kuroo había entrado a la universidad.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que.. - continuo el azabache —No va a haber nadie más en mi departamento ese día.

El jueves. El jueves por la tarde estaré completamente solo aquí y ehh... Pensé que tal vez no te molestaría venir aquí un rato

Kenma le miro un tanto suspicaz antes de hacerle una pregunta

—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya y tenga sexo contigo? - preguntó pero por el tono que uso era mas como una afirmación

—... ¿Si te digo que si disminuiría la posibilidad de que quieras?

Kenma inevitablemente se río por lo bajo. Kuroo a veces era un idiota para nada sutil

Aun así le quería

—Lo que en realidad me desmotiva es que no me lo dijeras de forma.. ¿Sutil?

El azabache suspiro resignado

—Pero estoy seguro de que si te invitaba al cine me habrías dicho que no. - comentó haciendo un puchero —Y si te invitaba a jugar videojuegos. Literalmente nos hubiéramos pasado la tarde entera jugado

Kenma rodó los ojos por el comentario de Kuroo y por la cara de resignación que había puesto ahora

—No hubiéramos jugado toda la tarde. Eres terrible jugando cualquier juego y me habría aburrido rápido

—¿Entonces te tengo que sobornar con Pay de manzana para convencerte de venir? - preguntó con una sonrisa —Oh, ya se. Te prometo que cuando vengas voy a arreglar mi cuarto con velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosas, también voy a comprar champangne y..

—Si haces eso voy a salir corriendo.

El azabache soltó una carcajada y Kenma tampoco pudo evitar reírse con la imagen mentar que se había hecho.

Al final Kenma no había aceptado ir en ese momento. Porque aceptar tan fácilmente una propuesta para ir a tener relaciones sexuales el el departamento de Kuroo, era algo que no iba a hacer.

Aunque si iría.

Kenma mentiría si dijera que no estaba para nada nervioso

Porque si lo estaba, después de todo, se trataba de su primera vez.

Esas cosas siempre le incomodaban, aunque con el paso del tiempo con su relación con el azabache, era algo a lo que poco a poco le iba perdiendo el miedo y cada vez le daba mas curiosidad hacer

De hecho, no fue hasta hace un par de semanas que en su casa, casi lo hacían.

Lamentable no se pudo, porque la madre del menor golpeo a su puerta para llamarlos a cenar. Ninguno de los dos recuerdan alguna vez en la que se hayan vestido y levantado de la cama con tanda rapidez.

Aquella fue sin duda la peor cena que Kenma recuerda.

 **Hoy**

Todos aquellos pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando sintió su espalda rebotar contra el colchón. Mientras en su campo de visión aparecía de pronto Kuroo, sonriéndole.

Kenma imito el gesto, y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando las manos aún frías del mayor le acariciaban las piernas hasta llegar hasta el dobladillos de sus boxers y comenzar a bajarlos lentamente.

Toda su piel se erizo cuando la mano de Kuroo comenzó a acariciarle desde la parte baja del abdomen hasta sus costillas

—¿Como es que yo estoy desnudo y tu aun tienes casi toda tu ropa? - preguntó el menor separándose unos centímetros de los labios de Kuroo

—Eso es porque yo soy más rápido con las manos - contesto sonriendo —Espera..- dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y luego separarse para ir a buscar algo a su cajón y de paso quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior

Kenma le observaba atentamente de re ojo con las cejas levantadas. Kuroo se volvió a Kenma de nuevo con una botellita de color purpura y un condón que sostenía con los dientes

Kenma fruncio el ceño y le quito el condón de la boca

—No lo sostengas con los dientes, lo vas a romper. - regaño, quitándole el condón de la boca

El azabache le sonrio ladinamente y volvió a unir sus labios con los de su novio en un beso lento, húmedo, y mucho mas intenso que todos los anteriores

—Lo siento, es que voy a tener las manos ocupadas por un rato - dijo, separandose vaciando un poco del liquido de la botella en sus dedos, teniendo bastante claro a donde los iba a dirigir a con continuación

El azabache repartió pequeños besos desde la parte baja de su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello. El menor se mordía el labio con algo de fuerza intentando no quejarse en voz alta

—¿Duele? - el azabache pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla. El menor negó con la cabeza —¿Esta bien si meto otro?

Kenma le miro con una expresión de molestia en el rostro dejando claro el mensaje entre lineas de "En serio no me hiciste esa pregunta" Kuroo le sonrió de forma 'inocente' y volvió a lo suyo.

El mayor introdujo cuidadosamente el segundo dedo en la entrada del menor, al oír que el menor seguía sin quejarse, y que de hecho comenzaba a gemir y a mover sus caderas, motivado, decidió meter un tercer dígito, volteo a verle para comprobar nuevamente si su novio se encontraba bien pero..

Oh, oh.

Kuroo se arrepintió casi de inmediato de voltear a ver a Kenma, puesto que, aquella era sin duda la imagen mas erótica que había visto en su vida. No era ni comparable con lo que alguna vez había imaginado en sueños, o visto en cualquier porno. Se sintió endurecer aún más.

Trago saliva y decidió que tal vez con eso Kenma ya estaría bien. Saco sus dedos del interior del mal bajo

—Tetsuro.. - Kenma susurro muy cerca de su oido. Al azabache le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

—¿Si?

—Quiero estar arriba de ti

—¿Eh?

El menor rodó los ojos y se sonrojo de sobre manera

—Que te quiero montar, Kuroo..

El nombrado sintió su cerebro hacer corto circuito.

Por un segundo quería pellizcarse el brazo solo para asegurarse de que no estuviera soñando, al final, obedientemente se giro sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba, tomo el condón, lo abrió y se lo puso con bastante rapidez y torpeza. El menor alzo las cejas, impresionado por la velocidad con la que hizo aquello. Kenma suspiró y se colocó con las piernas abiertas sobre el, sin perder nunca el contacto visual y tragando saliva.

El mas bajo podía sentir cada pulgada del azabache deslizarse dentro de el, arqueo la espalda al comenzar a sentirse invadido soltando un leve gemido. Poso sus manos en los hombros del mayor. Ambos se quedaron quietos por largos segundos, el azabache jamas perdió de vista la expresión facial de Kenma. No tenia una mueca de dolor o incomodidad, tomándolo como algo positivo, comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma lenta. El menor se mordió el labio comenzando a moverse también

Ambos no tardaron en perderse ante esta nueva sensación. El interior de Kenma era cálido, estrecho y húmedo. Kuroo le veía moverse de arriba abajo, la vista que apreciaba en estos momentos era completamente excitante, mas porque en ningun momento se perdio el contacto visual.

Los finos labios rosados de Kenma se entre abrian para soltar leves gemidos, llamándole. Tetsuro sintió un desbordante deseo de besar los labios de su novio en ese momento, mas las manos en su pecho manteniéndolo sobre el colchón se lo impedían, poso sus manos sobre las caderas del menor para ayudarlo a moverse mejor y con más precisión y fuerza, Kenma acariciaba lentamente el pecho y el cuello del mayor.

Pronto la habitacion se lleno de gemidos, jadeos y demas sonidos lascivos.

Las caderas de Kenma comenzaron a moverse un tanto arrítmicamente. Sentía que no tardaría tanto en llegar al climax. Kuroo también lo sabía, por eso comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma frenética, sosteniendo fuertemente al menor de las caderas, tomando por primera vez el control de los movimientos. El cuerpo entero de Kenma se tensó comenzando a gemir el nombre de su amante en voz baja como si fuera una oración.

Kuroo le miraba expectante, el placer que le proporcionaba aquella imagen, le nublaba la vista. Pero quería seguir admirando aquel espectáculo, de cierta forma se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por poder ser el único en ver a Kenma en aquellas condiciones.

El menor pronto alcanzó el orgasmo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar de placer pensando única y exclusivamente en Kuroo.

El mayor tampoco tardó casi nada en llegar al climax dando unas estocadas más por fin pudo sentir su liberación, gimiendo en voz alta el nombre de Kenma.

Kenma dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de su novio, respirando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas, Tetsuro sonrió dulcemente con los ojos cerrados, acariciándole la espalda y dándole un beso en la frente, disfrutando aún de la sensación, se quedaron largos segundos de esta forma hasta que él menor alzó la cara para voltear a verle.

—¿Estás bien? - preguntó el mayor

—Si, solo creo que... Necesito tomar un baño - contestó con los ojos cerrados aún recostado en el pecho del azabache.

—Oh, ¿quieres que tomemos un baño? - preguntó sonriendo ladinamente

Kenma bufo

—Algo me dice que si tomamos un baño juntos no vas a dejar que me bañe - mencionó Kenma levantándose de encima del azabache

Tetsuro rió por lo bajo

—Esta bien, está bien, tú entras primero y luego yo - dijo derrotado. El rubio le sonrió y antes de levantarse de la cama le dio un beso en la mejilla

—¿No quieres que te muestre en dónde está el baño? - preguntó girándose casi en automático para voltear a verle descaradamente, medio embobado

—Ya sé dónde está, Kuroo, gracias. - contestó sonriendo, saliendo del cuarto para entrar al baño

El azabache se incorporó rápidamente para ir a seguirle al baño

—¿En serio no necesitas que te ayude con algo ahí dentro? - golpeó a la puerta

—Si necesito algo te aviso - le contestó desde el otro lado abriendo a la regadera. Y justo cuando Tetsuro quería girar la perilla para abrir la puerta, se encontró con que está tenía seguro. Bufo resignado

—¿Sabes? No hay toallas limpias ahí dentro por lo que de todas formas vas a tener que salir y voy a tener que verte otra vez desnudo... Y mojado.

No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de Kenma. Pero a los pocos segundo este entre abrió la puerta

—... Ve por las toallas y luego entras...

Kuroo sonrió complacido yendo casi corriendo a lo que le pidió y luego se metió

—Eres molesto. - dijo Kenma adentro de la regadera cuando le vio entrar

—Eres lindo. - contestó metiéndose a la regadera con el también, haciendo sonrojar un poco al más bajo, este se giró para comenzar a lavarse el cabello, sin decir nada más, haciendo reír al más alto.

Al final, Kenma tuvo que soportar un par de ojos viéndole atentamente mientras se bañaba, aunque a decir verdad no le incomodaba del todo.

Puede ser que a Tetsuro otro par de ojos le estuviera viendo atentamente también.

 **Omake.**

Kenma se encontraba en su casa, era de noche y estaba a punto de ir a acostarse.

Fue cuando se estaba desvistiendo que se dio cuenta que en el bolsillo de su sudadera había una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad. La saco y la desdobló para ver lo que tenía escrita en ella.

 _« Querido Kenma._

 _Gracias por dejarme explorar tu cuerpo perfecto. Eres la única persona a la que le permitiría ser reducida a tamaño microscópico y navegar dentro de mí en una pequeña máquina sumergible. Hemos perdido la virginidad, pero no fue como perder algo. Eres demasiado bueno para mí... Demasiado para cualquiera._

 _Sinceramente, Tetsuro. »_

A Kenma los colores se le subieron al rostro. Releyó el mensaje una y otra vez, pero cada vez que lo hacía se ponía más rojo, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, volvió a doblar la carta cuidadosamente para no arrugarla y la puso bajo su almohada antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

La verdad me costo MUCHO escribir esto, porque ¿no se? No tenia la inspiración adecuada y luego me distraía con otras cosas asi que nunca terminaba, de no ser por eso ya abría publicado esto desde el mes pasado.

Yyyyyy también quería como dedicar este fic a una amiwita, Ana Banana bb 3 porque el KuroKen es nuestra bella OTP y le prometí dedicarle esto, ojalá te haya gustado Hunny.~

En fin, no creo tener NADA mas que comentar salvo que nos leemos luego _¿Reviews?_


End file.
